mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- Rollback How do you become rollback?-- 20:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) You revert vandalism and undo bad edits and get promoted by an admin. :) -- 03:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks.-- 12:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sticker Templates I noticed the introduction of sticker pages. A great idea, the uber-sticker page was getting very big and hard to maintain. not that I did much with that page. :) The current sticker pages all use the generic Sticker template. Are there plans to create themed sticker skins? The only issue I see with this is that the stickers don't always come from a source that matches the sticker content. For example some of the Bionicle stickers are available from SPA members. So the question would be do we theme the stickers based on how they are obtained or on the content of the sticker. I would vote on the content of the sticker as that is much easier to keep straight. I fear that if we base it on the source of the sticker then we will have endless back and forth on some of the Sticker pages as people flip between two themes, the source and the content. Should the sticker pages be themed? If so, how should we choose the theme? 16:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :If we do sticker pages at all, which IMO would just be short pages, then it'd be based off the content probably I think. -- 22:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, they wil be small pages, but I am not the one to be yelled at here. 00:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I think it should be decided based on content... 00:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree most of the pages will be short but the ability to categorize and provide navigation templates could make the overall experience better than the current uber-sticker page. I hate scrolling. :) 01:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Borders Do you know the borders around the pictures? Well do you know how to make those because I just joined and I saw the message about making seprate articles about seprate stickers so if you teach me then It will benefit the wikia! Vulture5510 (talk) 00:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Skin sample Hey there, Ajraddatz! I just uploaded a sample skin for Robot Chronicles - Agents Stickers and I would like some feedback on it. Please go to it ( ) and comment on it, as to whether you like it or not! Thanks! - 18:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Templates and background images Did you ever get a chance to ask the Wikia folks why our templates are having trouble showing the background image in the html cells defined in the .css? 01:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :No, I thought that it was fixed... 01:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Unfortunately no. Most of the pages are still not showing the full skin. Unless others are seeing more than me. 01:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I will look into it. 01:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I finally got fed up and sent an email to the Wikia folks. They admitted to having issues with image downloads timing out and suggested that I shrink the size of the files. In this case I was able to convert many of the images to 1px high versions and let the browser worry about duplicating them. This appears to have helped the skins across the board. I also took the time to shrink the new Robot Chronicles skins as they appeared to be completely uncompressed .png files. That saved alot of room also. 16:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, hehe, sorry. Good that it is working now :) 18:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) skins can you add the skin codes to the css page the code are in nitecrew page. 03:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry ajr but not work because it need to be in the monaco.css sorry for not give detailed details. and remove the other text you added. 03:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, it matters not which cascading style sheet it is in. Press either Shift + F5 or Control + F5 to see the changes. 03:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Official Store I am going to rejoin the store. (I am rank 9.) Also can we make a rule that you can't make more than one order? -- 05:23, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, and welcome back :) 06:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Color Links How i can change the color of a link ? -- 09:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ... Look, I don't want to start an edit war here, so just to say, The 'Racers Rookie Badge' is supposed to be the 'LEGO Racers Rookie Badge'. If you don't believe me, look in your inventory, or even my page, or anyone else with one. -- 20:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I did, and that is what made me move the page... 23:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Responding to both about the badge first; Huh. That's interesting... =/ Wondering why they decided to do that. Ah well, sorry ^^; ::And about the second point, that's pretty cool. And I was just pointing it out so we didn't get involved a move every two seconds war =P -- 23:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Haha, don't worry about it :) I think I moved the pages back and forth a couple of times before I made up my mind anyways XD 23:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Heh. So... What's up with the code template? =/ -- 23:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, kjhf made it so we can reveal the codes and the source. 00:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I meant the fact that it wasn't working for the LMBs... ;) -- 00:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, sorry, lol. I am not sure, it is working for me right now... 00:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::It's okay. And have you tried the link to a certain topic on the LMBs? -- 00:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, it still seems to be working. Weird, maybe we should just wait for a while and check again later. 00:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) counter I just make a code for a visit counter all what it does is count the people who visit this page add it to the css I'm not sure if it works, I hope it do. Lets try it. -- 01:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I am against adding this to the wiki. Wikia already provides statistics on visitors. Including an external counter is not needed. 01:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::ok. 02:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::But have one thing different it give me who is and that way I can deal with sockpuppetry. 02:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Err... what? That is what checkusers are for... 02:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Help Want to help me clean up the official store orders? (It is getting crowded.) -- 04:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) 13:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yea, I can do that. A bit busy these days, I find. 14:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Signature I don't think that this is a problem, is it? - 20:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :yes it is appear as raw code.-- 20:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) irc Come to irc.-- 23:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :yea me and german want to ask you a quick question(your probably gonna say no but we wanna ask anyway) Thanks I think Wikia only wanted me blocked on Brickipedia anyways. Also, how did you get the picture of your avatar on MLN onto your User Page, along with the badges? [[User:Breadvil417|'Breadvil ']][[User talk:Breadvil417|'417']] 20:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) re: Spotlight How's this? If you want to have the wiki moved from the Toys section to Gaming, just fill out this contact form and it should get taken care of. JoePlay (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Template I created a Secret Networker template. Template:SN And I would like you to approve it. Also I made it so that you can change it so it is not a link just text. (For info boxes) -- 06:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I have made edits to , , and Space Skull Badge to give examples of what it does. PS I might add a color option... -- 07:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC)